Production fluids, including hydrocarbons, water, sediment, and other materials or substances found in a downhole formation, flow out of the surrounding formation into a wellbore and then ultimately out of the wellbore. Sand and other fine particulates are often carried from the formation into the wellbore by the production fluids. During well completion, a steel screen is placed in the wellbore and the surrounding annulus is packed with gravel to inhibit particulate flow from the formation.